


[索香]Make Cake

by EllovQ



Category: One Piece, Zoro＆Sanji, 索香 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllovQ/pseuds/EllovQ
Summary: 藻在我这儿成了一个大流氓(。就是一个特别爽快的🚗
Kudos: 13





	[索香]Make Cake

夜里，繁星闪烁。  
按照平常的作息，船上的其他人应该都已经回到了房间睡着了。山治还在厨房里收拾着明天要用的食材，在海上，米面一类的食材都很少见，幸好在上一座岛上购入了不少的东西，路飞就提议明天吃蛋糕，但是像他那样的食量，不提前准备是绝对搞不定的。于是这大半夜，山治还在收拾，为了让明天的自己轻松一点。  
鸡蛋的蛋清蛋黄，植物油，纯牛奶。山治把要用的食材放在了手边，洗刷好要用的工具，刚挽起袖子准备开工，“咚”地一大声，门被推开了。  
“路飞，快去睡觉了，你再来我一定把厨房门给锁上。”山治没有回头，他以为是路飞又来偷吃食物。  
“厨子，路飞经常这个时候来么？”索隆走了进来，从酒柜上挑了一瓶酒，坐在离山治比较近的位置上喝了起来。  
山治扭头看了一眼索隆，没有说话，继续收拾手中的东西，他对于和索隆独处一室很是敏感，老觉得他会带有一些奇奇怪怪的暗示，更何况那位懒家伙今天还洗了个澡，散发着迷人的雄性气息的同时，还带着香味。  
“跟你说话呢，终于哑巴了吗，厨子？”索隆抬眸盯着山治的一举一动。  
山治将餐具洗完收拾好，拿出一个玻璃大碗，将蛋黄、植物油和纯牛奶倒入，拿起搅拌器开始搅拌。他不是没有感受到索隆的眼神，热烈地像是要把他扒光一样。山治不自在地僵直站立，只机械地重复手上动作，他清楚地知道如果自己理了索隆了明天会更累。  
也许是太在意索隆的目光和手里正在搅拌的材料，山治才发现索隆不知道什么时候已经站在了他的身后，并且贴得非常近。  
臀部被手掌隔着布料带点色情地触摸，山治大腿和双丘不自觉地绷直，展示出了完美的曲线。  
“你这绿藻头你要干什么？”山治放慢手里的动作，手肘猛地向后重重推了一下索隆。  
“嘶……下手真狠。”索隆另一只手揉了揉被撞击的地方，那只手仍不甘示弱地滑过股缝，游移到前面。  
“干你。”他嘴咬住了山治的耳垂，在他耳边轻声说，漏出的呼吸传到山治耳朵里，他条件反射抖了一下。  
山治想制止他，这绿藻明明知道自己有一堆事情要做，还是跟个要糖吃的小孩子一样。  
“走开，我有一堆……嗯！”索隆对他下面的爱抚，让山治身上性感的细胞苏醒过来。他没忍住，从齿缝里漏了一声腻软。  
索隆沉默着拉开了山治的腰带，将他的长裤和内裤一并扒下，原本隔着布料的爱抚现在完全暴露在空气和灯光下，虽然他的前端有着围裙帮忙掩盖姿态，但站在索隆的视角上，后面才是一片好光景。  
他上下撸动山治的分身，铃口吐出蜜液，围裙上有了一块暗处。山治扶不稳玻璃碗，停下了原本要做的正经事，撑着桌子以免自己不小心将碗打破。  
“你给我停……嗯啊……会弄脏……”  
“别担心这些了，明天还可以再做。”索隆啃着山治的肩膀，咬出了牙印，自己的硬物早就顶在山治胯间，刺激着山治的动作。  
他把山治前面吐出的汁液抹在后穴处，早就开始一张一合的小口吐出热气，包裹住索隆的手指。也许是已经习惯了索隆的侵犯，小穴一口气就吞了他两根手指。  
“啊嗯……索隆……你这混…疼嗯……”山治断断续续凑不出一句完整的话，甜腻的呻吟掺杂着几句脏话，像是在撒娇。  
“在我眼里你刚才就在做这样的动作。”索隆手指不安分地在山治体内蹭着，指甲刮着肠壁，时不时弯曲手指关节扩张内壁，“搅拌。”  
他最后说出的两个字让山治臊红了脸。在他想要骂索隆牲口的时候，索隆又伸进去了一根手指。  
“他妈的……嗯啊……”山治只能抑制住自己，因为他一开口就是淫荡的声音。  
索隆摸着山治分身的手向上滑，指尖蹭着他没有一丝赘肉的性感腹肌，虽说山治身上的肌肉没法和自己比较，但他那皮肤滑嫩的手感的确能带来不一样的诱惑。山治衬衣的胸前有两处挺立，索隆的手摸了过去托住山治的胸大力地揉着，剑士的手很粗糙，但对于此时的山治来说，这样的摩擦感才是最致命。  
“别动，厨子。”索隆的手指在山治体内丝毫没有停的意思，穴口一张一合吞着索隆的手指，乳头也受着索隆的折磨，他不自觉地扭动腰，想让索隆进到更深的地方。  
“唔嗯……索隆……啊！…太大了……”山治被索隆带动着情欲，突然抽出的手指让他感到空虚，下一秒代替的硕大男物就末根而入。索隆一下子就插到最贴近的地方，阴毛也沾上了山治穴口分泌的肠液，再抽出大半，然后，再次闯入。  
阴茎上带着的液体发出迷乱的水声，山治白皙的皮肤上显而易见地发红，啪啪声掺杂着山治的呻吟，性感爆炸。  
“啊……唔嗯……”山治的呼吸都被打乱了，嗓子有着一股灼烧感，想要吞咽什么。索隆察觉到了山治喉结的动作，空出来的一只手捏住山治的下巴强迫他转头，随即便覆上自己的唇，舌头撬开没有防备的嘴，舔食着对方的津液，上腔、牙齿，索隆将山治的嘴吃了一遍后退了出来，拉出了一段银丝。  
虽然很想和他继续接吻，但还是想听他的声音。索隆想。  
山治的乳头已经红肿，被索隆带茧的手指摁压，还时不时拉扯一下，再加上身后不停地撞击，山治觉得自己要疯掉了。  
“别把他们吵醒了。”索隆故意提醒山治，他终于放过了那可怜的红蕊，将手指伸进山治的口腔，两指夹着他的舌头，山治叫出的声音都变了腔调，津液顺着嘴角淌到下巴上，被灯照得发着亮光。  
“你……混蛋……嗯唔……”他还依旧用那好听的声音骂着。  
刺激感游走全身，交媾发出淫荡的声音刺激着山治的感官，围裙已经乱作一团，腰际处的硬物膨胀地越来越大，山治像是沉溺于快感，屁股主动地翘着，引诱索隆更深地侵犯。  
“啧……”索隆承认自己被山治挑逗到了，低沉的嗓音泄出一丝声音。下面依旧不减力度地贯穿着，把山治弄得一塌糊涂。  
“要射了！……嗯啊……慢点啊……”山治的声音染上了哭腔，他全身颤抖，激射到围裙上，穴口加剧收缩，手臂险些支撑不了。  
“我刚射过！索隆……啊唔…嗯哈……你他妈……牲口啊……”索隆再次从穴口捅至甬道深处，肠壁激烈地收缩夹得失控，他射到了山治的深处，精液再次触到一直被摩擦的G点时，山治又抖了一下，发出短短一声喘气。  
索隆将自己的阴茎抽了出来，在入口发出“啵”地一声，还带出了一些精液抹在了山治后穴，穴口沾着白浊染上了甜靡的颜色。山治的目光有些失神，就顺着索隆的动作继续被啃着嘴唇。

第二天。  
“绿藻头你给我好好做！要让娜美小姐赶快吃上蛋糕！”山治拿着搅拌器的手往索隆头上重击，打出一个包。  
“啊你这胡子眉？那你自己做啊？”索隆不满地看着山治。  
“你还好意思说？都怪谁啊让我什么都没准备好？”  
索隆抓了抓头，一把揽过山治，对他耳边低语，山治耳朵立刻染红。  
“明天还吃蛋糕吧？”


End file.
